El Cielo te llora
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Punto de vita de Hiro-San. Continuación de "Balada al Viento"


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de ****Shingiku Nakamura**, cualquier parecido con la realidad con cualquier otro, es pura mera coincidencia.

**Publicado a la par en Amor Yaoi.**

* * *

**El cielo te llora**

* * *

¿Cómo has estado?

Creo que es una pregunta estúpida a estas alturas de tu vida; ¿Verdad?

Te lo dije miles de veces. Más que miles. Te lo repetí infinidades.

"_El sol quema… Siempre terminará quemándote"_

¿Y qué respondías tú, _Bakawaki_?

"_No importa… Porque sé que Hiro-San es un Sol que jamás quemará… Y si lo hace… Seré feliz por ser tocado por sus rayos…"_

¿Por qué siempre has sido tan noble?

¿Tan bueno?

¿Tan humilde?

Tan… ¿Perfecto? Una persona cómo yo, no merecía tener a alguien tan bueno, no merecía si quiera que me mirarás con esos bellos ojos azulinos y me sonrieras todas las mañanas con un "Buenos días Hiro-San" Simplemente… No lo merecían.

Cuándo me enteré de mi enfermedad simplemente me negué a aceptarlo. ¿Notaste cómo me alejé un poco? Sí… Je, tú jamás dejas pasar algo por alto con relación a mi… Bueno, dejabas. Lo notaste entonces… ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? Ah~ Qué estúpido soy… Siempre me encerraba en mi trabajo, además de que repetías un montón de veces "no quiero ser una molestia para Hiro-San" ¿Por qué me tenías en un concepto tan omnipotente? ¿Por qué Nowaki?

Nee… Nowaki…

¿Dolió mucho?

F-Fue… ¿Cómo en las películas que luego veíamos? ¿O en los libros que algunas veces me recomendabas? ¿Fue así de doloroso? ¿Pudiste seguir con tu vida? ¿Qué fue de mí? ¿De ti?

Nee… Nowaki…

¿Me superaste? ¿Pudiste seguir con tu vida?

Egoísta de mi parte… Pero ¿Sabes? Siempre lo fui. Demasiado egoísta, receloso con los que querían estar cerca de ti, con los que deseaban tu atención… Sonará patética mi confesión, pero… ¡Incluso me ponía celoso de los niños del hospital! De todos tus pacientes… Porque los tratabas con la misma delicadeza con la que me tratabas a mi… Los mirabas con esos ojos que solo se supone eran míos… Era tanta mi inseguridad que, si te hubieras enterado de ella; te hubieras reído a carcajadas y me…

No. No me hubieras dejado. Al contrario. Me hubieras consolado y repetido hasta el cansancio o hasta que mi rostro hubiera explotado por el sonrojo y vergüenza que yo, yo era la única persona en tu vida, a la única que amabas y que me tratabas distinto, de una forma _especial_ a diferencia de tus pacientes.

¿Verdad que es patética mi inseguridad?

¿Cómo fue que me amaste por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo fue que jamás te cansaste de mis desplantes? ¿De mis celos? ¿De mis ataques de ira? De verdad… jamás pensé que una persona tan buena como tú… Podía estar junto con una persona cómo yo.

.

.

.

Ha pasado algún tiempo.

Y no creo lo que veo.

Acaso… Acaso… ¿Acaso ese eres tú Nowaki?

¿Dónde está el chico radiante? ¿Alegre, feliz, enamorado y jovial?

Porque… ¿Por qué estás en un hospital cómo _paciente?_

Ese no es el Nowaki que yo conocí. No fue al Nowaki que dejé, del que me enamoré; del que añoré después de la muerte. Eres tan distinto a cómo te recuerdo la última vez… Dios me ha dado el privilegio de poder verte un poco… Quizás de hablarte, y cuándo te veo después de mucho, mucho tiempo me encuentro con esta escena; tú en el hospital, cómo paciente; ido, triste, marchito; muerto en vida…

¿De verdad te afecto tanto mi partida?

D-De haber sabido…

Juro… Q-Que… No me hubiera atrevido a conocerte… A dejarte saber de mi enfermedad… hubiera c-cortado lazos contigo, para evitarte está pena tan grande.

Hey, Hey, Nowaki… ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Nowaki?! ¡No llores!... ¿P-Porque? ¡Nowaki! ¡Escúchame! Hey, no tengas una crisis…. Por favor… ¿Por qué quedaste tan mal? ¿Soy yo acaso el culpable?

Mi vida… Deja de llorar… J-Jamás te doblaste frente a mi… S-Sé que es egoísta… Pero no lo hagas… No llores frente a mí, no grites de esa forma mi nombre… No hagas más doloroso esto… ¿Es tanto el dolor Nowaki? ¿Tanta la desesperación? ¿Te sientes cómo yo?

Añoró un abrazo tuyo…

Deseo verte.

Deseo tocarte.

Quiero estar un poco más contigo…

¿Por qué la vida nos separó?

Eres tan distinto a cómo te conocí y a cuándo te dejé… Ahora… Ahora eres cómo una bella flor marchita. Hermosa, pero seca.

Has caído mucho. Al igual que yo…

Nee… Nowaki ¿Recuerdas?

"_El Sol_ _quema… Siempre terminará quemándote"_

¿Y qué dijiste tú, eh?

"_No importa… Porque sé que Hiro-San es un Sol que jamás quemará… Y si lo hace… Seré feliz por ser tocado por sus rayos…"_

No me creíste y dijiste que no importaba. Y ahora, después de algún tiempo, te veo de esta forma… Tan deplorable y triste; y me pregunto… ¿De verdad no importó? ¿De verdad no quemó tanto cómo creí? ¿O fue al revés?

Hay Nowaki… Me siento tan impotente al verte así… No puedo hacer nada, ni decirte nada… Desearía poder hacerte saber que, aun después de la muerte aún sigo pensando en ti. Aún eres el amor de mi vida; aún eres la base de mis pensamientos; quisiera decirte, que es cierto esa frase de "Te amará después de la muerte" Quisiera tener aquí conmigo…

Pero ambos estamos en lugares distintos:

Tú cayendo en la Tierra.

Yo, volando en un cielo distinto.

¿Por qué la vida nos separó de esta forma?

N-Nowaki… No llores de nuevo… Por favor. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Deberías de sonreír! ¡Deberías de estar ayudando a tus pacientes! ¿No era lo que más amabas en la vida?

"_Lo que más amo en la vida, es a Hiro-San…"_

Diablos… ¿No se supone que los recuerdos son olvidados, Dios?

Nowaki… ¿Quién es ella?

Bueno, a la chica de blanco… Sé que es una enfermera, pero ella…Espera. La conozco. Creo haberla visto alguna vez, en los últimos días de mi vida…. Oh, es verdad. Era tú maestra con el piano, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué ha venido a verte?

Ella te trata con tanta familiaridad… Qué envidia… Ella puede verte, tocarte, oírte, olerte, sentirte… ¿Y yo? Solo puedo observar cómo la figura etérea que soy. Te trata cómo un hijo… Nee, Nowaki, ¿La ves cómo a una madre, cierto? Me alegra que, al menos, hubiera alguien que te brindó el cariño y apoyo que jamás tuviste por parte de una figura paterna…

¿Por qué vienen más enfermeras? Hey, Nowaki… ¿A dónde te llevan? ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu profesora con todo esto?

-¿A dónde… vamos?- preguntaste.

-¿Recuerdas como tocar el piano?- preguntó, sin inmutarse de tu extraña, seca y marchita voz.

Asentiste. ¿Qué piensa hacer esa mujer? ¿Acaso no ve l sufrimiento que te causa todo eso? ¿Por qué recordarte algo con relación a mí? ¿Desea verte sufrir un poco más?

-Es una sorpresa.- Contestó.

Salieron cuatro en total de tu habitación. No sé a dónde te llevan, pero algo me dice que no es bueno. En tu mirada azulina se puede ver la tristeza… ¿Acaso ella no lo ve? Incluso se ve cómo ya no brilla cómo antes… Ahora está apagada, cómo tú. ¿De verdad desea hacerlo?

Cuando llegaron a la sala en donde se supone están todos los internos para pasar un rato, te sorprendiste un poco al ver cómo en el centro de ella, había un piano de cola. ¿De verdad es en serio? Tus ojos se aguaron un poco…

Nee, Nowaki… ¿Me recuerdas aún?

Caminaste de una forma tan automática hacía el piano… Cómo si él mismo te llamará, para que con tus finos y delgados dedos lo usarás… En esa mirada tenías un destello, uno extraño. Uno que jamás vi: Recuerdos. Estabas recordando algo… ¿Pero qué Nowaki?

Miraste con miedo y confusión la mujer que te cuido por un tiempo. Ella te sonrió con tristeza y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa? Sus miradas se cruzaron unos pocos segundos y te sentaste en el banquillo, paseaste de un lado a otro tus dedos sobre las teclas… Y comenzase a tocar de nuevo.

¿Sabes Nowaki? En ese momento… De nuevo cobraste vida. Tus ojos recuperaron es brillo que tanto amaba… Tus mejillas estaba coloreadas a cómo yo las recordaba. Conforme avanzaba la melodía tu mirada se perdía en señal de que tú te perdías en tus pensamientos…

Hubo un momento en el que llamaste la atención de todos los pacientes y todo el personal del lugar… Eres tan genial tocando el piano… Cerraste tus ojos… ¿Qué sucede?

¿Por qué se agitan así?

¿Has recordado algo?

Nee, Nowaki; ¿Ahora sabes quién soy?

Tus ojos aún cerrados derraban lágrimas. Si… Tal vez, ya sabes quién soy. Sabes y conoces la gran maldad que pude tener, el daño que te cause… Ódiame Nowaki… Ódiame…

Ódiame por haberte dejado así.

Solo.

Triste.

Muerto.

Cuándo terminaste de tocar, todos estaban en una especie de trance: pacientes, médicos, enfermeras llorando y la misma mujer en una situación igual al de las otras. Te limpiaste las lágrimas y te pusiste de pie. Caminaste fuera de ahí en dirección a tu habitación

Por fin había recordado de nuevo todo, tenía vagos recuerdos, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Hiro-san se había ido de mi lado. Me había dejado solo y ahora yo estaba recordándolo.

Es tanta la impotencia que siento…

Tanto el dolor…

Es tanto el amor que aún te profeso… Qué… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Déjame hacerle saber que aún lo amo! Déjame… Tener la dicha, de escucharlo hablar conmigo, de poder decirle que lo amo… Y que lo esperaré…

Dios… Si de verdad eres tan infinito… Ayúdame.

Quiero que deje de llorar.

Quiero que viva.

Quiero que sea feliz.

Quiero… Qué me recuerde cómo algo bello.

Quizás Dios me escuchó. Quizás fue una casualidad de la vida…

O tal vez fue tanto el deseo de que él me oyera… Y yo pudiera hablarle.

-Te amo Hiro-San-susurró de la nada.

Ah~ ¡Esas palabras! Cómo las había extrañado. Sentía… Cómo mi corazón latía una vez más... Por él.

-Te amo, Nowaki.- le contesté.

Sonrió. Él por fin me escuchó.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches! _

_Eh regresado... ¿Quizás? Bueno, solo hago acto de presencia por un rato. Les dejó esto que muchos pidieron a gritos la continuación de "Balada al Viento"_

_bueno, pues aquí está la continuación, espero les guste sé que no es lo mejor, pero al menos lo disfruté c: Sin más me voy, ando peleando con la máquina y con otras personas ¬¬'_

_Nos vemos~ _

_Yuki'~_


End file.
